saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Damasu-kai
A Yakuza with many affiliates, the Damasu-kai is a large Yakuza group among the many in Evoked Legends Online. The Damasu-kai are known for many things, including their brothels, distribution of pirated weapons, unauthorized casinos, and banned goods. Surprisingly enough, the Damasu-kai have skyrocketed in popularity recently, most likely due to high school students joining the organization and feeding the Yakuza with nameless henchmen and talented mobsters. Dealings The Damasu-kai has many different dealings, all divided into different Divisions, with their own sub-Divisions, and further micro-categorization. Headed by Kurokage. * Business - Deals with anything business-like, such as contracts, distribution of goods, and other income sources ** Trafficking - Distribution of drugs, illegal goods that aren't drugs, and in a few cases, humans. Because this Yakuza is that intense. ** Casinos - Just as it says. Gambling places and whatnot. Pachinko and cards, whatever, whichever. ** Night Clubs - Because the term I want to use is probably not allowed in Wikia's terms of use, so we'll go with this. Lewd things happen for a price here. ** Smuggling - Bringing in the illegal stuff without noticing before distributing. Separate from Trafficking because this brings in the goods; it's not shipping the goods out. ** Recruitment - Recruit new members for the Yakuza to help out. * Contracts - This Division is mercenaries for hire. This is where most of the Low-level members are sent to begin with. ** Fixer Groups - Send in groups of Fixers for a contract. ** Soldiers - Send in a few soldiers to do a contract. ** Bruisers - Send in a bruiser or two for a contract. ** Getaway Drivers - Reserve in a getaway driver for a contract. ** Executive Contract - Ask for a contract from one of the Executives. Requires a much higher payment from the client, maybe even recruitment. *** Junior/Chief of Staff/Admin Contracts - Ask one of the higher level members for a contract. Junior Contracts aren't as heavy on payment as the Chiefs of Staff or Admins, but are still a hefty price. * Research and Development - For researching and developing new stuff, obviously. Headed by Reigai. ** Machina Mods - New, black market mods for Machina of all types. ** Projectile R&D - Designing new ways to kill people with your projectile-firing weapons. ** Armor R&D - Finding new ways to protect your ass. ** Weapon R&D - Making new ways to kill people. Firearms and melee weapons included. ** Tech R&D - Creating new things to sell that aren't in any of the above departments. ** Vehicle R&D - Thinking up new vehicles to get around in. Land, air, and sea if need be. Members While the Damasu-kai is a large Yakuza, there are a few players of ELO who stand out among the ranks of this swelling crime syndicate. Hierarchy The Damasu-kai features a hierarchy as follows from highest to lowest: * Big Boss - Absolute authority over the entire Yakuza, only the Founder and associated blood relatives are able to own this title. Should the current Big Boss become deceased and unable to properly run the Yakuza, they will be replaced by the Wakagashira unless the rest of the Yakuza chooses another candidate via a voting process. * Wakagashira - Second-in-command, will inherit title of Big Boss should the current Big Boss go under. * Executive - Highest level authority under the Big Boss and Wakagashira. Highly exceptional members who are usually assigned to be leaders of a Damasu-kai Division. ** Secretary - Executives can hire secretaries, which act on a slightly lower level of authority than the Executive they're employed by. * Chief of Staff - Secretary-like members mainly involved with recruitment and new members * Administrators - Similar to a Secretary, though they are not employed by Executives ** Specialists - Administrators who are assigned to one certain section of a Damasu-kai division. Most often leaders of distinct locations belonging to a specific section * Junior - High-level members * Brutes/Fixers/Soldiers/Drivers - Low-level members who are treated primarily as cannon fodder. Brutes are usually big members who act as tanks. Fixers are the members who do most of the intimidating and wear the fancy clothes. Soldiers are just... soldiers. Nothing more about them. Drivers are members of the Damasu-kai that aren't necessarily in any uniform. * Recruit - This rank is more of a title than anything, as most Recruits are immediately tested to see if they are to become a Brute, a Fixer, or a Soldier. Specific Members * REDACTED - Founder and Current Big Boss * REDACTED - Current Wakagashira * Kurokage - Executive and Business Overseer * Ketsueki - Executive member * Reigai - Executive member and R&D Overseer * Multiple REDACTED Executives - Further explanations on their roles will be added as Kurenai's story progresses. * Chaser - Junior member in the Business Division Trivia * Damasu is meant to mean "to deceive." Kai is meant to be a Kanji suffix meaning "modified" or "great" as they are an ever-growing and powerful Yakuza. * Actual research into Yakuza hierarchy went into this. I hope I'm not on an NSA watchlist for this... * Big Boss is indeed a reference to the Metal Gear Solid character of the same name. It's also a fitting title for a Yakuza head, at least in my opinion. Category:Guild Category:PyroHunter16